


The Last Days of Battle Station Omega

by FairestCat



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Awkward Friendship Overtures, Gen, Pen Pals, Social Media, Trick or Treat: Challenge Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/pseuds/FairestCat
Summary: It had been long enough since I visited a major hub that I was extremely out of date on my media viewing, so I threw in a scan of the entertainment feeds as well, hoping to find at least one good new serial to keep me entertained during the next leg of my trip.





	The Last Days of Battle Station Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei/gifts).



These days I habitually scan the public feeds when crossing a new transit ring. I don’t care about the news, but I do care about whether I or my clients have made the news in some way (this is almost never good).

I’ve also found that having something else to focus some of my attention on while moving through public areas helps take my mind off the possibility that I’ll somehow slip up and someone in the crowd will realize that there is a terrifying murderbot in their midst.

It had been long enough since I visited a major hub that I was extremely out of date on my media viewing, so I threw in a scan of the entertainment feeds as well, hoping to find at least one good new serial to keep me entertained during the next leg of my trip.

I did find a new serial to watch, but not in the way I expected.

On a review aggregator site that I occasionally checked, in what had once been a thread about the latest season of _Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon,_ but had now been almost entirely taken over by AdBots, a user with the handle “AwesomeRT”  had left a comment that was a verbatim transcript of something I’d said during a conversation with ART during the trip to RaviHyral.

I contemplated this turn of events and whether or not it might be some kind of elaborate trap, while checking into my small hostel room. I don’t need sleep, but I did need time to recover from traveling while passing as a human. I had eight hours until my next transport left the station, and plans to see nobody - human or bot - for the next seven.

If it was a trap, it was an incredibly stupid one.

With the exception of my preferred review site, I made it a point to avoid any site with “social” in the description.

I already had an account.

The username was “Nurturingbot” and the password was the middle ten digits of the serial number of the dataport on the back of my neck.

ART and I were going to have _words._

Returning to AwesomeRT’s page after signing in brought up one post, set to only be visible to me. It was a letter:

 

> Remembering that Dr. Filipini is fond of _Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon_ , I encouraged him to watch the latest season with me, but I’m afraid it was a terrible mistake. He is entirely too invested in the romantic subplots and wants to repeatedly rewatch the scenes that interest me least.
> 
> Dr. Al-Mansouri proved a better viewing companion, but she described _Sanctuary Moon_ as “entirely too much of a soap opera” for her tastes, so we began watching a show called _The Last Days of Battle Station Omega_ instead.
> 
> I have watched enough media now that I am better at understanding the context of the stories, but I found some aspects of this show rather baffling. I was hoping you had watched it and would be willing to discuss it with me, I’m afraid my questions just confused Dr. Al-Mansouri.

I had not watched Battle Station Omega, war stories had always seemed too much like work, but to my surprise I found I was very interested in discussing a new show with ART. I started pulling the first season of _The Last Days of Battle Station Omega_ off the feed, and tucked myself into the tiny hostel bed to read the rest of ART's letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, Lorelei! I had great fun playing around with ~~Nurturingbot~~ Murderbot and ART.
> 
> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta!


End file.
